Till We Meet Again
by SecretInk
Summary: Airport AU. When Cress and Thorne keep meeting randomly in many US airports, is it just a coincidence ... or fate? A series of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

" _Attention passengers on flight AA934 to San Jose. The departure gate has been changed. The flight will now be leaving from Gate 26._ "

Calmly turning another page of her _Glamour_ magazine, Cress hardly paid attention to the airport announcements. When she had started traveling for her job, she had been focused on each and every announcement, scared to miss the ones that applied to her. Two years later, she droned out the typical airport sounds.

She just finished reading her horoscope (Cancer: _If you want to impress someone, today is a great day to finally show off exactly what you're made of. Go for a direct approach_.) when she saw a familiar figure at the other side of the stand, looking through a _Men's Health_ magazine.

By now their random encounters didn't even surprise her anymore.

He seemed very engrossed in his reading though Cress had no idea what in _Men's Health_ could hold anyone's for attention that long. Diet plans? New training exercises?

Not that he looked as if he needed any of it.

A bit unsure of what to do, Cress decided to follow her horoscope's advice and go for a direct approach. If she could impress him, though, was an entirely different matter.

Grabbing her little suitcase, she made her way around the magazine stand. She was painfully aware that she still didn't know his name, so she settled for a simple:

"Hello."

He turned to her and while she could see that he was a tired, the smile he gave her was broad and genuine.

"Fancy seeing you here." He winked at her but then did a double-take. "You cut your hair."

"Oh. Yes." She tucked a short strand of her bob behind her ear, blushing because he had noticed. She had gotten her hair cut a few weeks ago and Cress was surprised that they hadn't met in the meantime.

He smiled even more in appreciation. "It looks good. More than good."

Cress beamed. "Thank you. Maybe it will save me some time at security too. They usually messed up my bun looking for some hidden grenade." She rolled her eyes, pleased when he laughed.

"You mean you _didn't_ smuggle grenades in your hair? Shucks, there goes my theory that you're a spy."

"You never know, " Cress started. "But actually—" An announcement interrupted her.

" _Flight BA766 is now boarding. All passengers please proceed to gate B1. I repeat, Flight BA766 —_ "

"Oh, that's me. Sorry, I have to go." Quickly putting back the _Glamour_ magazine, she grabbed her suitcase and swerved it with practiced ease. She turned around to wave. "Until next time."

He returned her wave. "Until next time."

Her heels clacking on the floor, Cress left the bookstore towards gate B1. She had been at this airport before so she didn't need to look at the signs anymore.

"Hey."

A baggage cart almost hit her as she turned around. He was standing at the entrance of the bookstore, though his suitcase was nowhere in sight, which was unusual for him. She doubted she had ever seen him without his suitcase - the exact same model as hers. He must have left it behind when he came after her.

Had she forgotten something? She hadn't left with the unpaid magazine, she had her suitcase, her blazer was draped over her arm. What could he want from her? She waited, a bit unsure, but he didn't come any closer. Instead, he hollered:

"I still don't know your name!"

A few people looked up when they heard him but quickly continued on minding their own business.

It occurred to Cress that he didn't know her name either, despite having met and talked several times at several airports across the country. And she never thought that he would be interested in knowing.

Hardly a person to shout back at someone, Cress nevertheless cupped her hand around her mouth and tentatively called back, "It's Cress."

He obviously hadn't heard her and he gestured at his ear to let her know.

Cress looked around awkwardly but then again, she would be gone in a few minutes anyway — up in the air and on her way to a new city. She raised to her toes, making herself as tall as she could (hopefully that would count as her showing off exactly what she was made of, just like her horoscope advised her to do), took a deep breath and shouted:

"It's! Cress!"

Her voice echoed in the wide terminal and many people looked at her with bewilderment but the grin and thumbs up he gave her was worth it. She gave him a last wave and hurried towards terminal B1.

The next time they met, she would hopefully learn his name too.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Hi everyone. This is a new idea I'm working on and which I hope you'll like. I needed a break from PEA and wanted to try my hand at (more or less) short drabbles. So this is a chance for me to explore Cress and Thorne in a new setting. As stated in the summary, it's going to be a series of drabbles rather than a typical story. Most of them are connected overall but it won't be necessarily chronological. They will all take place in this scenario though, with Cress and Thorne meeting randomly at airports ... for now. ;) It's less pressure for me and I can get to the cute OTP stuff sooner, and that's why we're all here for anyway, right? :P I'll write an Author's Note at the beginning of each chapter, so you will know when that particular drabble takes place._

 _As always, thanks to lovelunarchron for betaing everything I write. And helping me with the summary. And coming up with the titles. She still refuses to write the actual fic though (I asked). :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hi everyone and thanks for your reviews on my first drabble. I'm glad you enjoyed it and like the idea. Here are two more drabbles, set in the same Airport AU scenario. This time, they are set before the last one, so when Thorne sees Cress for the first time and vice-versa._

* * *

Thorne took a sip of his espresso when he saw the blonde woman on the walkaway. Although he _might_ have noticed her suitcase first.

It was the same as his, a rare piece from a small start-up business that sold top-notch suitcases for business travelers, designed to use every bit of space as smartly and effectively as possible. They were still mostly unknown so it wasn't often that Thorne saw someone who had one, nevermind the same model as his. Maybe the company was getting more popular. Good for them.

Thorne was about to mind his own business again when he saw the dreamy expression on the woman's face. It seemed strange that someone who was so lost in their own world needed to travel at all.

Shaking his head and blaming his jetlag for such an odd thought, he took another sip and made his way to the gate.

* * *

He wasn't a pilot but he was surrounded by a whole group of beautiful stewardesses. They were laughing at whatever he was saying and he seemed to be having a great time. Maybe he was the boyfriend of one of them? Though which one, Cress couldn't tell. The bubbly one with the stunning blue braids? The tall-legged brunette who casually leaned against him, brushing some invisible lint from his lapels? Or the one with the angelic blonde locks and the bell-like laugh?

Cress felt like she was back in high school where the cheerleaders were vying for the attention of the quarterback while she stayed on the sidelines or hurried from one AP class to the next.

She envied the casual easiness with which they all carried themselves. He was a traveler like her but he had the air of someone who could be at home anywhere, confident with himself, while Cress felt completely out of place no matter where she went. She doubted they could be any more different.

That's when she noticed his suitcase. It was the same as hers, a product from an innovative start-up company. It was even the exact same model. Maybe they weren't so different after all?

She grabbed her suitcase with a new confidence and made her way through the terminal, unaware of his eyes following her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : _Time for another drabble. They are short enough, so for now I might update every week. This one and the next few are set after drabble number 2, so after they see each other for the first time. I hope you like it._

* * *

When your surroundings changed day by day, faces became your landmarks. Airports and cities tended to blur together but people, they could anchor you to a time or place.

Thorne had traveled for three years now. 338 days on the road per year. Only 27 days at what others might call home.

And just like locations were changing on a day-to-day basis, so did the people, with a few noticeable exceptions.

Like Iko, the American Airlines stewardess who somehow managed to defy the usual dress codes of her job by sporting bright blue braids. Nainsi from the ground staff in Kansas City. Scarlet Benoit, the pilot who was not afraid to get into shouting matches with difficult passengers. Or her co-pilot Ze'ev Kesley, who Thorne suspected to be more than just that. Alec from the duty-free shop in Atlantic City. A Mrs. Linh who always stormed off into first class, her snobby daughter in tow, usually on a plane from or to Miami. Or Kai, who he sometimes shared a flight (and a few drinks) with.

Just like him they were always on the move. So he obviously noticed the blonde woman he sometimes crossed paths with. She had the same exceptional taste in suitcases, after all.

But it was more than that. She had his security-check routine down too. In Dallas, they were once at the same exact spot in two different lines and that's how he noticed.

When he placed his suitcase in the designated bin with practiced ease, so did she. He removed his blazer, shoes, belt and watch. He had his ticket ready in his hands—no second wasted fumbling around.

Just like her. Each movement like she had it performed a thousand times. And maybe she had, just like him.

They got padded down by security, standing face to face for the first time.

He had winked at her.

She had blushed.

When the TSA agent was done with both of them, their synchronized dance began again:

Slip into shoes, put watches back on, a belt for him, earrings for her, blazer draped over the arm, the free hand getting first the briefcase (in her case, a purse), then the suitcase. They even snapped their handles at the exact same moment.

The moment was broken when he walked faster than she did, with her wearing high heels. He pondered about going slower, letting her catch up to him, but when he turned around, he saw a group of stewardesses but no sign of her. Maybe she had slipped into the bathroom or one of the shops. Thorne shrugged and continued. He had a flight to catch after all.

He made note not to pin her to Dallas just yet. She seemed like a seasoned traveler, no ties to any place. She might pop up again in some other airport.

And she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : _Same continuity as the drabbles before, so after Thorne sees Cress for the first time on the walkaway. I hope you like it._

Thorne looked through the newest _Men's Health_ magazine, finally landing on the travel section. It was the only section in this magazine worth reading anyway. He had a subscription for a few online travel magazines and blogs, but to pass the time in-between flights, _Men's Health_ was adequate. It's not as if he cared to pay for their newest diet plans or exercises.

He looked through the article, debating if the cardboard box a rocket scientist developed as a sleeping aid for travelers was worth buying (the author settled on an unsatisfactory "maybe" but Thorne was convinced it was a waste of money and crucial luggage space) when he overheard the vendor complaining about the crossword he was attempting to solve.

"Guiseppe Verdi work based on a Victor Hugo play? How am I supposed to know that? Who would actually know shit like this?" He grumbled, switching to another row.

Not someone for crosswords himself, Thorne had to agree. He knew people who brought all kind of riddle and crossword paperbacks with them to pass the time during a flight. Thorne didn't get it, especially if no prizes were involved. He either kept productive during a flight or he enjoyed a movie or some mindless games on his phone (his new favorite was Robot Resistance). He turned to resume his reading when a small voice at the counter caught his attention.

"Rigoletto."

It was the woman from the walkaway with the same suitcase. He hadn't pegged her as a foreigner but apparently she didn't speak English. The vendor seemed to be just as surprised as Thorne. "Excuse me?"

She cleared her throat. "The word you're looking for."She pointed to the crossword, speaking in fluent English."'Guiseppe Verdi's work based on a Victor Hugo play'? It's Rigoletto." She looked mildly uncomfortable, as if she was not used drawing attention to herself. If Thorne had known the answer, he would have proclaimed it loudly for the whole shop to hear.

Though now he was glad that no one but him knew that he thought of 'Rigoletto' as the Italian equivalent of "Pardon me."

The woman helped the vendor with the spelling and he seemed pleased when it fit the row perfectly.

Thorne decided to buy the magazine after all and joined the two at the counter, waiting until she paid for her own magazines (a _Glamour_ and the _New York Times_ \- an odd mix in Thorne's opinion but who was he to judge?).

"Impressive." He leaned over slightly so as not to startle her, but she had apparently not expected anyone to talk to her. She gave a sudden squeal that Thorne gentlemanly ignored. "How does one know such a thing?"

She still looked flustered as she grabbed her magazines and suitcase. "I just like opera," she told him with a shrug. She said good-bye to the vendor who, as Thorne could see now, had still much to do until he solved the whole crossword and didn't look too happy that his lifeline was already leaving.

But she did give Thorne a small smile too before she left.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the final boarding call for passenger Miss Darnel booked on flight TT 590 to Las Vegas. Please proceed to Gate 42 immediately. I repeat, Crescent Moon Darnel, please proceed to Gate 42 immediately._

Thorne hated tardy passengers. The plane should have already taken off 20 minutes ago but apparently, some hippy-dippy _Crescent Moon_ didn't deem it necessary to be punctual. Probably some wanna-be hipster with a backpack and Birkenstocks, who probably smelled of pot. Thorne didn't envy the person sitting next to her.

His mind wandered to the woman who had the same efficient travel routine down as him. She would never be late for a flight, he was sure. He wondered what her name was.

There was some commotion from the economy entrance but Thorne didn't bother turning around. Apparently, _Crescent Moon_ had finally arrived. And indeed, one minute later, the seatbelt warning turned on, the plane took off and by the time dinner was served, Thorne had forgotten all about the tardy passenger.

 **A/N** _: I hope you're still with me? For now I really like to have all these little meet cutes but eventually, we will get to (hopefully) swoon-worthy OTP moments. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Someone tapped her shoulder. "Hey."

Cress looked up from her wallet where she was sure she had stored a coupon for a free Iced Caramel Macchiato. She could buy one but it felt much more like a treat if she didn't have to pay for it. It was only valid today, but it didn't matter. Cress was sure she had lost it.

But the lost coupon was quickly forgotten when she saw who had approached her. It was the nameless guy, though they had crossed paths so often without knowing each other's names, it was starting to get awkward.

"I have a coupon for a free Iced Caramel Macchiato. I wanted to know if you'd like it?" He offered a crumpled piece of paper. "I already got one." He held up a plastic cup, making the ice-cubes clink together. "But since they're only valid today, I won't be cashing in a second one. So, would you like it?"

"Oh, wow. Yes? I mean you don't have to but if you don't need it ..." Cress knew she was babbling but she was once again flustered by his kindness. There were many people waiting in line, but he had chosen to give the coupon to her specifically.

Probably because he had recognized her. After meeting so many people at the airport who forgot her as soon as she left their vision, she felt oddly happy that he remembered her.

She took a deep breath and settled for a simple, "Thank you," as she took the coupon from him.

"My pleasure. Would be a waste of a perfectly delicious Macchiato after all." He took a long slurp from his beverage as if to prove it. When he winked at her comically, she couldn't help but giggle, which seemed to please him.

"Miss? What can I get you?"

"Oh." She had missed that it was her turn in the line. She handed the young barista her coupon, who went to make her free beverage.

When Cress turned around, the nameless guy was already gone. Disappointed, she gave the barista her name as she realized he could have spotted the guy's name on his cup! It had been right there but she had been too flustered to notice it.

Her Iced Caramel Macchiato was just the right beverage to make up for lost chances though.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss? Are you okay?"

Cress could feel soft hands brushing her face. Her tailbone hurt like hell, and her head, shoulders and ankle only slightly less.

"Miss?"

She slowly opened her eyes and it was him, flirty-stewardess guy. Same-suitcase guy. The hot, sexy stranger with an exceptional taste in suitcases. Okay, Cress must have definitely hit her head. Which explained why she was lying on the floor with Hot Stranger leaning over her, concern etched over his beautiful face.

"Wha-"

"Can you stand up?"

"Eh, I guess." Standing up was good. At least it had to be better than lying on the airport floor. She tentatively stood up, and he aided her, his hands firm on her back and hip. He helped her to one of the seats.

"No warning sign - what were they thinking?"

There had been no warning sign, that was true. Cress was always on the look-out for any indication that the floor was wet and slippery. But now she had slipped on the freshly-scrubbed floor because there had been no warning sign in sight.

"Are you okay? Anything broken? Should I call the ambulance?"

He had been the only one who had come to her help. Everyone else had stayed put in their seats, content to let someone else handle everything.

That someone turned out to be her suitcase twin. And he was unbelievably kind.

Cress carefully rotated her ankles and felt for the places that were surely going to be badly bruised tomorrow."No, it's okay. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I can…" he started but was interrupted by an announcement.

 _Boarding for American Airlines flight 980 will commence shortly. Please proceed to Gate 63 and have your boarding pass and identification ready._

Cress could tell by his face that it was his flight but that he was unwilling to leave her. It was probably the sweetest gesture someone had done for her in a long time but… "You should hurry or you'll miss your flight." He seemed torn, so she added with a bit of vehemence, "I'm fine, really. Go." She made a shooing gesture, hoping to elevate his concern.

He gave her shoulder a slight squeeze (which made Cress shudder and not from pain) and gave her a short once-over before he gave her a nod.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Please, take care."

She smiled at him. "I will."

His hand left her shoulder and he made his way to the gate, not without looking back a few times. Cress gave him the thumbs-up whenever he did which after the third time probably looked ridiculous.

When he was gone, Cress allowed herself to lose some of her false bravado. She was hurting. Her head and ankle throbbed and her tailbone still stung. She wanted nothing more than to finally get to her hotel room.

Just when she made up her mind to stand up, a stewardess approached her. Not any stewardess though. It was the one with the braids in various shades of blue.

"Miss? I was told you fell down and were hurt?"

"Um, yes?

"Oh good!" The stewardess looked exceptionally pleased at this which made Cress raise an eyebrow. "I was told I would find you here. My name's Iko and I'm going to make sure that the airport will take care of you."

"O-kay?" What did that mean?

"May I know your name, your flight and the hotel you are staying at? And your ticket and ID, please."

Cress handed both to Iko. "Crescent Darnel. Flight AA5523. I just landed and have a room at the Hampton Inn."

Iko clucked her tongue. "That won't do. Allow me to upgrade your hotel to the Mandarin Oriental." She made some notes on her tablet. "Believe me, it's _a-ma-zing_. You're going to love it there. And don't worry, everything will be paid for in full. Can't have you suing the airport for neglecting simple security measures, now can we?" she added with an impish grin.

Cress didn't know what to say but Iko didn't seem fazed. "I'll arrange everything. You stay right here. I'll send someone to pick you up and drive you there. I'll also allow some other perks to make up for your fall. When will you be flying back?"

"Tomorrow. At 2:14 P.M. towards Boston."

"Hm, let me see if I can upgrade your seat too." Iko finished typing on her tablet and gave Cress her ID and plane ticket back.

"T-thank you. But really, it was an accident. I wouldn't sue. There is no need for all of ... this." Cress pointed at Iko's tablet but Iko just waved her off.

"There is _always_ a need for a topnotch hotel. Try the Moroccan coffee, it's to die for. Now, take care and let me handle the rest." She brushed her braids over her shoulder and turned to leave when Cress called after her.

"Um, Iko, how did you know that I slipped on the floor? And that there was no warning sign?"

Cress didn't know how it was possible but Iko's good mood became downright exuberant. "A _very_ concerned gentleman let me know. Made me promise to take good care of you." She winked at Cress conspiratorially. "So romantic, don't you think?"

Cress would have loved to say no or roll her eyes but she could feel a blush spreading on her cheeks which seemed to please Iko.

Later when Cress was lying in a king-size bed of what had to have been the most luxurious suite she had ever seen (nevermind actually stayed in), surrounded by flowers and sweets and fruits (and yes, an excellent Moroccan coffee), Cress wondered, not for the first time, what the guy's name could be.

If only to properly thank him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : _I thought it was time for Cress to repay Thorne's kindness. ;)_

After Cress started traveling for her job and spent long boring hours getting from one airport to another, she had picked up many things in order to pass the time.

Reading was a classic. She always had her e-reader with her, ready to dive into the next great story. When your life lacked excitement, nothing was better than a good adventure story with an epic romance.

Music was also good. Cress had an extensive music collection saved on her phone and if she had particularly annoying seat neighbors, she was grateful to pop in her earphones and listen to whatever suited her mood at that moment.

Aside from that, Cress had tried a variety of different things to keep her occupied. She loved her crosswords, if only to beat her own record (11 minutes and 39 seconds on the Sunday _NY Times_ crossword). Sometimes she passed a whole flight just playing some mindless games on her phone (her new favorite was Robot Resistance). She had also picked up knitting. That way she had something tangible to take with her at the end of her trip. Cress had knitted a whole array of cute caps and scarves in every shade and length, and a few mittens (she still haven't gotten the hang of gloves). They made for a nice addition to her wardrobe and were perfect as gifts too.

She was currently finishing up another scarf while she waited for her flight to be called. She had initially intended it as a present for her dad, but half-way through she wasn't sure if that particular shade of blue would suit him. She had picked up the yarn on a whim because it reminded her of the stranger's eyes (Cress desperately wanted to know his name). They were darker than her father's shade of blue but just as intense. So there she was, knitting a scarf in the eye color of a stranger she sometimes met at one airport or another.

It was sad and desperate and nothing like the heroines in the adventure novels were supposed to do.

Cress sighed as she finished the last stitch right on time to catch her flight. It was a nice scarf for sure, simple but with a nice pattern that made it interesting. She would decide what to do with it later.

Tucking the scarf under her arm and grabbing her suitcase, Cress was about to leave the waiting area when she saw the stranger sitting in one of the chairs. Well, sitting was a gracious word in this case. Rather, he was scrunched up in his seat, his head lying on the headrest of the seat next to him. He had his hands tucked beneath his arm pits as if to keep himself warm.

Cress wasn't sure what was going on. Usually, he had a presence that made it impossible not to be aware of him but right now he looked rather ... miserable.

With a few minutes to spare before last call, Cress decided to approach him to see if he was alright. When she got closer, she saw his red nose and heard him cough. He obviously had a bad cold.

Her heart went out to him. Being sick was already bad enough but on a plane? He should be in bed, not traveling around. But she assumed that, like her, he had work to do and needed to push through.

Cress usually didn't like to approach people but somehow, she didn't have the same qualms with him. She nudged his shoulder carefully. When all she received was a groan, she shook a bit harder.

"Hey," she said softly.

One eye in the shade of blue she had picked for her scarf looked back at her. Close-up, he looked even worse - a far-cry from his usual impeccable appearance.

But when he saw her, one of the corners of his mouth lifted the slightest bit. She assumed he was trying to give her a smile.

"Hey yourself," he answered in a raspy voice, followed by a dry cough.

"You don't seem well."

"Me? I'm peachy. What about you?"

Cress doubted anyone's definition of 'peachy' consisted of a red nose, glassy eyes and a coughing fit. "I think you're sick."

"Nah. I'm not sick. I never get sick," he told her in a stuffed voice that reminded her of a petulant boy and she couldn't help but smile.

"Of course not." He probably didn't have any medication with him which was unfathomable for Cress. She always had a first-aid kit and a small travel pharmacy packed which had everything from sleeping pills to pain killers and cough drops.

Cress's plane was called out again but she couldn't just leave him there. He shuddered in his seat and while Cress didn't dare feel his forehead, she was sure he had a fever. He had been kind to her when she had slipped on the wet floor; it was only fair to repay the favor.

She quickly opened her suitcase and grabbed the travel pharmacy kit. She found the pills and drops she was looking for and also her tissue package from her purse and laid it in the seat next to him. He hadn't noticed, once again slumped over with his eyes closed as if he willed his body to be healthy again.

Not daring to shake him once again, she hoped he would know that she had left the medication for him and would take it. There was nothing to battle a cold but maybe it would help keep the symptoms in-check for the flight. She hoped he was on his way home, wherever that was.

Before she left, Cress also took the scarf she had knitted and wrapped it carefully around his neck, hoping it didn't come across as weird. But by the way he sighed and hid his face in the soft wool probably meant she had made the right decision.

Quickly grabbing her things, Cress told him to get well soon, but with his eyes closed she wasn't sure he heard her. It didn't matter, she had to hurry and catch her flight.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorne hailed the next cab to pick him up from the airport, but it was unnecessary, as the driver was already swerving to the sidewalk, about to drop someone off. Thorne was glad that luck was on his side because it was windy as hell.

He waited patiently as the passenger exited the cab, surprised to see Cress again. "Well, hello there. Long time no see."

She seemed just as surprised to see him but immediately beamed at him. He instantly liked her. People at the airport were often too grumpy—it was nice to meet someone who was actually in a good mood (and not in a fake good-mood as was required from the personnel).

"Yes, hello. You just arrived?" he asked.

"Yep. You're about to leave?"

"Yes."

He snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Too bad. Maybe one of these days we'll share a plane?"

She grinned. "Maybe we did and just didn't know?"

"Possible. Well, here's to hoping for a next time." He helped her by getting her suitcase from the trunk and then put his own into it. Before he got into the cab, he made a great show tipping an invisible hat and bow slightly. "Farewell, milady."

She answered with an awkward curtsy. "Your carriage ... awaits you ... mylord?"

He laughed. She was cute. He wished he had more time to chat but he was in a hurry. He waved her a quick goodbye and gave the driver the address.

As the cab pulled away, Thorne turned in his seat, looking after her as she entered the airport, the wind tugging at her long hair, ready to fly off to another unknown destination.

He wondered when and where he would see her again.

Because by now he was sure they would meet again.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Next time, Cress (finally) learns Thorne's name._


	10. Chapter 10

Cress loved the walkways. It allowed her, for just a few minutes, to stand still while still in motion. She didn't have to look for the right way because the walkway already led her where she needed to be.

And maybe it also felt like she was floating like an old movie star, dressed in a sparkling gown, and catching the eye of every debonair bachelor in the room. It was a perfect fantasy she sometimes allowed herself amidst the buzz of the airport.

Right now, Cress had a small romantic movie playing in her head (including a dance number and dramatic kiss) when a familiar face popped into her vision.

It was him.

Still good-looking, still nameless. While the former made him perfect for a major lead in her little walkway fantasies (and she always made sure to give him the best spot as the romantic lead), the latter made those fantasies kind of awkward. What was a guy like him called? He wasn't a Humphrey or a Cary or a Clarke or a Marlon.

He was on the opposite walkway, ever coming closer.

She wasn't sure if she should greet him. He was typing on his phone and she didn't want to intrude. And it's not as if they had time for anything but a short 'hello'.

It was then that he looked up and met her eye directly. She was glad when she saw that he seemed pleasantly surprised.

Only a few more feet separated them.

Cress prepared herself to nod, maybe add a 'hello,' when she saw him extending his hand towards her.

Heart hammering in her chest, Cress automatically did the same, hoping that she wouldn't miss his. And that he actually meant to shake her hand.

He did.

Their hands connected just at the right moment. His was warm and smooth and she was close enough to smell his cologne. It made Cress almost miss what he said.

"Hello, Cress." He gave her a conspiratorially wink and Cress couldn't believe he remembered her name. "I'm Thorne."

One final shake and he let go, as the walkway carried them into different directions.

Thorne. Not a typical name for a romantic lead but she would take it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seattle, 1 am, Crowne Plaza Hotel, 29th floor, corner room**

Thorne closed his laptop and called it a day. He had answered most of his standard questionnaire. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

He allowed himself a few minutes to stretch and massage the knots from his shoulders. Hitting the hotel's gym for a swim or a bit of exercise had sounded tempting two hours ago but now that too could wait until tomorrow before his flight back to Los Angeles.

Instead, Thorne looked through the mini-bar, grabbing one of the beer bottles. He could stretch out on the small couch and watch TV but he wasn't in the mood for it tonight. He picked the armchair instead. The city landscape spread out in front of him, the skyline and streets glittering.

Everything was silent except for the distant noise of the traffic.

It was lonely.

It was an unbidden thought Thorne didn't often entertain and he quickly shut it out by looking through his phone.

The most recent activity was by a group of his old high school friends who had posted pictures of their night out, watching the game at a sports bar.

The game. Thorne had completely forgotten about it.

He gave the end result a superficial glance but it didn't matter. He had missed it while he was writing his report. But even so, it was no fun to watch alone.

There it was again, the word that Thorne tried to shut out. So, he missed a game. Big deal. Here he was in a fancy hotel and he could easily go find a nice bar or club to meet new, exciting people. Thorne cherished opportunities, freedom, change. His job made it possible for him to have no ties and that's how Thorne preferred it.

Usually.

Tonight though ... maybe he was just tired. He traveled a lot, and the fancy hotels started to blur together. Almost every day, he woke up in a different room, always answering the same questions for his job. It was only natural that he was sometimes ... less enthusiastic about everything.

Thorne sighed and took another sip of his beer. His thoughts wandered to the blonde woman from the airport. Or rather, airports.

Cress. Her name was Cress.

He didn't even notice that he started to smile when he remembered how she, standing on her tip-toes while still managing to be smaller than most people around her, screamed her name at him. He wondered if she remembered his? They only had a moment where he made up his mind that he would use the opportunity to finally introduce himself properly. But the moment had been fleeting and who knew if she even cared to remember.

Where might she be, right at this moment? Was she waiting at an airport or already flying towards a new, unknown destination? It seemed like he only ever saw her at an airport, running off to catch her next flight. It was strange to think of her anywhere else, not carrying her suitcase with her. Not looking like she was on the go.

But maybe she was at home for once, having fun with friends, family ... maybe a boyfriend? Was there someone waiting for her while she went from place to place?

Cress seemed to travel just as much as he did and he wondered if she sometimes just felt as lonely and out-of-place like he did now.

Wherever she was.

 **Seattle, 1 am, Crowne Plaza Hotel, 28th floor, corner room**

Cress scrolled absentmindedly through her activity feed, sipping on a hot cocoa from time to time.

She had made herself comfortable in the big armchair at the window that over-looked the city. She wore a bathrobe the hotel had provided and while it was new and smelled fresh, it was not the familiar fuzzy robe she wore at home.

When she was at home. It seemed like she was hardly there anymore. The small flat stayed empty while she traveled around.

Usually, Cress liked traveling and this hotel her new clients insisted on booking for her was way nicer than usual. Her room was spacious and the staff had made sure that she had everything she wanted.

All Cress wanted at that moment, though, was not an extra pillow or room-service. She wished she had some company, someone to share this amazing view with. But she didn't enjoy it as much as usual, the sparkling lights that had made her gasp with wonder the first few times she had seen the different skylines.

Instead, she scrolled through her phone, her eyes lingering on the new photos one of her college friends had posted. With a glowing smile, she held up a tiny bundle, the blue blanket nestled around a tiny baby. A beautiful baby boy, as the proud parents let everyone know on their page, including the name, size, weight and whatever they deemed important to share with the world.

And why shouldn't they? They were happy and ready to start a new part of their life. The last time Cress had seen her was two years ago and since then, her old friend had had met her boyfriend, gotten engaged, married and now they welcomed their first child.

Two years ago was when Cress started traveling for her job too. Which was all she had done since then. Working and flying from city to city.

It was strange to think that she was always on the move but in her own life, nothing seemed to move forward.

Cress didn't think she was ready to get married or have kids yet but she felt everyone was moving forward while she was still trying to figure out where exactly she wanted to go.

With a sigh, she liked her friend's picture and added some congratulations before laying the phone aside.

Taking a sip of her now lukewarm cocoa, Cress couldn't help but think of the man from the airport. Or airports, more like it.

Thorne. His name was Thorne.

She couldn't help but blush when she remembered how he had introduced himself. He had seemed so confident and like someone who seemed used to taking chances as they came. Even though her cocoa had cooled down, her hand seemed to warm up as Cress thought how he had touched it on the walkway. She hadn't seen him since then.

She wondered where he could be right now? Cress had only seen him at airports but it wasn't hard to imagine him anywhere else. He had the air of someone who was at ease no matter where he was. Maybe he was out in town, having fun with friends or maybe a girl? A guy like him probably had a girl in every city, ready to show him around. Or maybe he had a girlfriend. Wife? Did he have a ring? Cress couldn't remember. But when he wasn't talking to her, he was usually surrounded by people, all enraptured in whatever it was he was saying.

Cress hoped that Thorne was having a good time and didn't feel as lonely and out-of-place as she did now.

Wherever he was.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I can't tell you how motivating it was to read how much you all liked it. I hope you continue to enjoy my drabbles. :D_

 _I have no more drabbles written in advance, so updates might take a bit longer. But we're slowly getting to the point where they meet for longer. As for the next drabble, I think it would be a shame to write an Airport AU and not have a suitcase mix-up, wouldn't it? Especially since Cress and Thorne have the same suitcase ... ;)_

 _As always, many thanks to_ lovelunarchron. _Without her, I wouldn't write at all and especially nothing that is free of any grammar mistakes and wonky expressions._


	12. Chapter 12

Thorne had long ago decided that Newark Liberty International Airport was his least favorite of them all. And that included La Guardia airport with its ever-smelling waiting rooms. Or Philadelphia airport where the security staff padded him up and down a tad too long for it to be just a routine check-up. Or O'Hare with its perpetual delays due to weather.

But with Newark airport he never managed to arrive on time. Or arrive at the correct gate. Or not have to wait an eternity for his luggage. Somehow, his otherwise infallible luck never extended to Newark.

Today, he had already waited fifteen minutes for his luggage. Unlike other passengers, Thorne didn't see the point in sighing or ranting though. He merely raised his eyebrows at the spectacle some people made of themselves as they went off at workers - as if that would make the luggage appear faster.

But even Thorne could barely contain his own annoyance by the time the first suitcase rolled down the baggage belt - and it was his!

Taking back everything he thought about his rotten luck at Newark airport, he quickly grabbed his suitcase and left.

* * *

Cress didn't know what it was about Newark airport but something always went wrong here. On her last flight, some brat had stuck _Bunchems_ in Cress's hair until it was so thoroughly tangled around those little toys that the stewardess hadn't been able to do anything but cut it. Granted, Cress liked her short bob now (after some held-back tears on the plane and many flowing freely afterwards) but it certainly hadn't been her preferred way to get a drastic haircut.

Considering that, gum on the sole of her shoe wasn't that bad.

Still disgusting, though.

Cress grimaced as she rubbed on the sole with some with wet tissue, balancing on one foot and steadying herself on the sink. Cress hated the feel of her shoe sticking to the floor with every other step and wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

When she had rubbed away most of it and placed a few pieces of tissue on the last remains, she finally left the bathroom.

When she arrived at the baggage belt, only one suitcase made its very lonely round. She quickly picked her suitcase up and left the airport.

* * *

So much for his luck at Newark airport. Thorne wasn't used to being unlucky and he couldn't say he cared for it one bit.

He looked at what he had assumed was his suitcase but Thorne ventured a guess that it wasn't his at all. At least he couldn't remember packing, never mind owning, the pair of fuzzy blue slippers with silver stars in (he picked them up to check) size 4 that greeted him on top of the open suitcase.

Thorne rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. His trip wasn't off to a good start.

He took a deep breath and considered his options. He would surely find a luggage tag or could contact the airport. The thought of going back to the airport just to exchange suitcases wasn't appealing though. He hoped he could meet the woman (because he doubted those slippers belonged to anyone but a very small woman) the suitcase belonged to closer to his hotel.

The thought of the small woman gave him pause. He knew exactly which small woman had the same suitcase as him. It seemed too much of a coincidence to be Cress, but then again all their random meetups defied chance at this point.

* * *

The luggage tag read C. Thorne and listed a number. Cress was relieved that the suitcase belonged to her airport acquaintance. At least, she doubted there was someone else with the name Thorne who owned the same suitcase as her.

She was still a bit nervous about calling even though she knew he must have picked up the wrong suitcase first. Technically it wasn't her fault.

She wondered if he knew that he had picked up her suitcase and if he would call as soon as he noticed the mistake. Cress stared at the open suitcase. She had already extended the portable closet organizer half-way up when she noticed that the displayed items didn't match the things she packed. The neatly folded shirts and trousers clearly belonged to a man.

A well-dressed man. Which she knew Thorne to be.

Cress looked at her phone for any missed calls but nothing so far. She eyed the shelves. Back to her phone.

Cress knew she shouldn't be snooping. She really shouldn't.

* * *

Thorne might as well do some snooping while he waited for Cress to call. But just to make sure, there was no harm in checking for hints to make sure it was indeed her suitcase. Because the luggage tag said C.M. Darnel, which didn't necessarily mean it belonged to Cress. Not for the first time, Thorne thought he would like to have a longer meeting with Cress for once, just to talk and get to know each other.

Thorne memorized the position and way of folding before he opened a white blouse. Then a navy skirt. A pair of high heels in a bag. A coat, a spare pair of tights and a small toiletry case with a few essentials - it was a smartly-packed suitcase but the content didn't tell him it actually belonged to Cress. He doubted his own suitcase would give away all that much either, though he assumed Cress would know that C. Thorne's suitcase was his and would call him soon. He didn't peg Cress as someone who would rummage through a stranger's suitcase like he did.

* * *

Cress blushed as she held up a pair of boxers. They were dark blue, silky, and had the funniest card game pattern on them - aces, spades, hearts and diamonds. Among the tasteful and elegant men's clothes, these silly boxers certainly stood out. Maybe they were his lucky boxers? Guys had those, right?

Cress quickly put them back. She hoped the next time she saw Thorne, she wouldn't imagine him in these boxers.

An image of Thorne in nothing but those boxers rose in Cress's mind. He looked tan and toned in his suits and Cress's imagination didn't need much help envisioning him without his usual business attire. Well, maybe he could leave the tie on too. Just so she could grab it and pull him towards her for a kiss and ...

Cress shook her head, her cheeks red from shame. She was sure Thorne wouldn't look through her stuff and have dirty thoughts about her. Thorne was a gentleman after all.

* * *

Thorne whistled as he inspected a very lacy, very red bra and panties combo.

Now that's what he called nice underwear. Not what he would expect for a business trip but he certainly appreciated the image it gave him. One more reason to look forward to meeting Cress in the future since he now knew what she wore underneath. It certainly made for a nice fantasy. Depending on if the suitcase actually belonged to her, that is. He certainly hoped so.

He folded the underwear and placed it back where it was and made sure that it looked like he never even touched it. It wouldn't do to look like a pervert.

Especially since he didn't have anything in his suitcase he would be self-conscious about if Cress found it.

* * *

Cress's eyes bulged as she pulled out the box of condoms from one of the side pockets. That was obviously a responsible thing to have as an adult. And Thorne seemed to be the responsible type. And quite ... active if the few remaining condoms were any indication.

She could hardly be surprised.

Cress's mind wandered to the women he was with. Since he traveled a lot, Cress assumed it was women rather than just one special girl. What kind of woman was a guy like Thorne into? She remembered the beautiful stewardesses she had seen him with. It wasn't hard to imagine he would spend his nights with one of them.

Cress carefully placed the packages back where they belonged. There was nothing else to do but send a message to the number on the luggage tag. And hope she could look Thorne in the eyes when they exchanged their suitcases.

* * *

Thorne held the long, pink object delicately between his fingers, his eyebrows cocking as he took on his newest find.

Traveling as much as Cress and he did was stressful and came with many lonely nights. It was natural that a woman would bring a toy with her to ... relax, Thorne thought. He certainly appreciated a woman being in control of her own sexuality and enjoying herself.

If he weren't mindful of not letting Cress know that he had been rummaging through her stuff, he would have been tempted to offer himself as a replacement for the toy.

Then he saw the name on it.

The name of a popular hair product brand.

Ooooh.

Thorne chuckled as he realized he had not been holding a sex toy in his hands but, rather, a curling iron.

As he placed it back into the side pocket where he had taken it from, his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but he hoped it was his suitcase twin. In the best case scenario, Cress.

He picked up the phone with flourish."Hello?"

* * *

 **A/N** : _Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I didn't expect so many for the last drabble and I can't tell you how motivating it was. This one was fun to write and I hope you had fun reading it too. Many thanks to lovelunarchron who made it through this chapter even though she had to blush at certain parts. :P_


	13. Chapter 13

Thorne was surprised to feel a tingle of nervousness creep up his back at the prospect of meeting Cress. The good kind of nervousness, but still. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this around a woman but he chalked it up to the peculiar circumstances of their meetings. With a quick shake of his shoulders to get rid of the tension, he knocked on the door to Cress's room.

The door opened and Cress appeared with flushed cheeks. "Hi."

"Hi there." He gave her his best smile. "I think I have something that belongs to you." He pointed to the suitcase at his side.

"Funny. I have something that belongs to you too." She opened her door a bit more to reveal his suitcase standing in the hall that led up to a small room. "We should have checked the luggage tag first. That way we wouldn't have had this mix-up."

"And miss the chance to see you again? I don't think so." Delighted by the blush on her cheeks, Thorne leaned forward a bit. "Especially since we both must have been on the same flight and didn't know."

"Yes. Who knows, maybe it wasn't the first time that happened." Cress grabbed the handle of his suitcase and rolled it towards him. "Thank you for coming all the way up here. I could have waited for you in the lobby at least."

He waved his hand. "Nonsense, it was no trouble." He gave her the handle to her suitcase. "I'm just glad it was you who picked up my suitcase. I knew it would be in good hands. Who knows what some stranger would have done to my underwear?" he joked.

"Um, yes. Same," she mumbled with a funny expression on her face he couldn't quite read. She quickly changed the topic. "That was quite the brush pass; just like in the movies," she told him with a laugh, as she rolled her suitcase into her hotel room.

"Brush pass?"

"Oh. Yeah. It's like when two spies exchange something. Information, documents, briefcases - stuff like that. Or suitcases."

He snapped his fingers. "Ha! I knew you were a spy!" Pleased with himself, he leaned on the door frame and gave her a once-over. "It all fits. The many travels. The topnotch suitcase. Looking great in a suit." Nevermind the sexy underwear he had found in her suitcase. He obviously wouldn't mention that.

Cress shyly looked down at her body as if to judge her taste in suits. "That kinda sounds like you too. Maybe you're the spy?"

His lips quirked. "So you have noticed that I look great in a suit." Thorne considered her for a second. Cress was cute and, albeit shy, she was witty. Not for the first time he thought that he wouldn't mind getting to know her better. Maybe this was his chance. "Say, Cress, would you like to grab a cup of coffee? Or some lunch? I haven't eaten anything yet and I know a place close-by from the last time I was here."

Her eyes widened as if she was surprised that he had asked her something as simple as going out for a coffee. "I would love to—" Her eyes flittered to her wrist to check the time. "But I have to hurry and get to my meeting. I'm really sorry."

It was obvious that she was, so Thorne was quick to mask his disappointment. She was on a business trip like him. Of course she had to work in the limited time she was here. He still didn't want to miss a chance now that they were both in the same city for once. "No problem. What about dinner?"

As she bit her lip, he already knew the answer. "Unfortunately, I'm already invited to dinner by my clients. I can't cancel. Maybe another time?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," he promised her with an easy smile. It was too bad but it wouldn't do to sulk about lost chances. He stepped back from the door and grabbed his suitcase. "I won't keep you then. Good luck with your meeting, Cress." He gave her a small wave and turned to leave.

"Thorne?"

He turned around again. "Yes?"

She bit her lips as if she was unsure about her decision to call him back. Thorne wondered if she were shy in general or just around him. He kinda hoped it was the latter but that was probably his ego speaking. "Um, your luggage tag ... what does the "C" stand for? In your name, I mean."

"Ah." He was very pleased by her interest. He walked back the few steps to her room. "It stands for Carswell."

She smiled. "That's a nice name."

He privately disagreed but had made it a rule never to disclose the dislike for his first name. Instead, he turned the conversation back to her. "Since we're talking about nice names, what does the C.M. stand for?" He had been curious about it since he hardly knew anyone who would put their middle name on their luggage tag.

"It's my full name. Crescent Moon."

Thorne raised an eyebrow. "Now that's unusual. Beautiful but unusual. Crescent Moon Darnel." He let that name roll off his tongue, thinking that it sounded oddly familiar. "Wait a minute - you were the reason one of my flights got delayed a few weeks ago!" He wiggled his finger at her in mock reproach. "Shame on you."

It took her a few seconds to remember. "Ah yes. It was one of those days," she told him with an apologetic shrug.

"Don't make a habit out of it," he teased her. "Well, then, take care ... Crescent Moon."

A smile played on her lips, the dreamy one he knew from when he first spotted her on the walkway. It was a smile you could never forget. "You too ... Carswell."

For the time first, Thorne didn't correct someone using his first name. From her lips, it actually didn't sound quite so bad.

He nodded at her, ready to leave again, when she called him back again. He grinned and sighed in the most over-dramatic fashion. "Women! They just can't get enough of me. I try to leave but every time, they just call me back and want more of me!" He returned to Cress who giggled at his show. "Pure agony, let me tell you. But that's the cross I'll have to bear."

"Oh, I'm sure you manage just fine," she said with a roll of her eyes. She then became serious, as she looked up at him. "I never had the chance to thank you properly. For helping me when I slipped on the floor. Or just generally being nice to me. I should have thanked you before but there was never the time. So, thank you for everything." She held his glance, her eyes big and sincere.

Thorne shifted a bit uncomfortably. He couldn't really remember anyone thanking him so genuinely, especially for something so simple. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door frame in hopes of appearing casual and not like he had trouble figuring out how to respond. He settled on something simple. Innocuous. "It was no trouble. So Iko took good care of you then?"

Cress nodded with a happy smile. "She did. She booked me a room at the Mandarin Oriental. I've never been in a hotel room that luxurious."

He looked into her room. He didn't see much but enough to tell that it wasn't shabby but simple. A far-cry from the Mandarin Oriental. "Yeah, it's a nice place. Good enough to slip a second time to get a room," he said teasingly. "I wanted to thank you too."

"Me?"

"Yes, for leaving medication and tissues for me while I was ..."

"Sick?" An impish grin was playing on her lips.

"Not in my usual topnotch physical condition," he retorted. "And thanks for leaving me that scarf."

"You're welcome."

He brushed his thumb over his lips in thought. "You probably want it back."

"Oh. Don't worry, I have more. You can keep it."

"Good, because I had no intention of returning it. I've grown quite fond of it," he told her, only half-joking.

It was true, Thorne wore the scarf whenever he traveled to cities in colder regions. The blue of the scarf complemented his eyes perfectly and looked great with his winter wardrobe. He wouldn't have minded buying more from the same brand but when he had checked, he hadn't found a brand tag anywhere, which meant that Cress had actually knitted the scarf herself.

Getting something homemade from a woman was usually the sign for Thorne to pack his things and run. Homemade gifts were sweet and cozy and suggested that whoever he was with at that moment wanted to move things in a direction Thorne wasn't comfortable with. Homemade was just the first step to making a home. And Thorne had no interest in that.

But this was different. The scarf had just been an act of kindness from Cress. Nothing more.

"I'm glad. It suits you ... the color, I mean. When I picked the color I thought ..." She trailed off, her eyes flitting to his, and Thorne was suddenly aware how close they were standing. Close enough to see the lights dancing in her eyes and the faint sprinkle of freckles on the bridge of her nose. Close enough to smell her shampoo or perfume - something fresh and flowery and pleasant. Close enough that if he leaned down just a little, Thorne could—

Thorne's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off in her room. She quickly went to turn it off and returned with a sheepish expression. "I'm really sorry but I have to change and leave in a few minutes—"

"—and I will let you do that." Thorne cleared his throat, glad that the moment - whatever it had been - had been broken. He had no idea what had come over him.

"But it was nice," Cress hurried to say, "to talk to you. I mean, longer than usual."

"It was." He grabbed his suitcase, deciding to ask on a whim a question that had been on his mind on the way to her hotel. "One more thing, Cress. Can I keep your number? I can delete it if you don't want me to have it, but hey, maybe we're going to be in the same city again and then we can make good on that coffee?"

She seemed pleased by his question. "Of course. I would love to have a coffee sometime."

"Good. In that case, till we meet again." He gave her a two-fingered salute.

She returned the gesture. "Till we meet again."

And with that, Thorne finally made his way down the hall, his suitcase trailing behind him. This mix-up had turned out much better than he could have hoped for.

* * *

 **A/N** : _I hope everyone is pleased with how Cress and Thorne's first longer meeting turned out? Babies didn't want to part but I had to make them, sorry. ^.^ Thanks for lovelunarchron for betareading even though she hardly anything to do this chapter. Yay me! :P_


	14. Chapter 14

**Cress**  
 _Feb 12, 1:04 PM_

Hello Thorne, thank you again for coming by and bringing me my suitcase.

 **Thorne**  
 _Feb 12, 1:11 PM_

Hi Cress it was my pleasure. ;) I hope your meeting went well?

 **Cress**  
 _Feb 12, 1:13 PM_

It did. I'm at the airport atm, waiting for my flight back.  
And you?

 **Thorne**  
 _Feb 12, 1:14 PM_

Still waiting for my meeting to start.

 **Cress**  
 _Feb 12, 1:15 PM_

They called my flight. Good luck with your meeting.

 **Thorne**  
 _Feb 12, 1:16 PM_

Have a nice trip. :)

* * *

 **Thorne  
** _Feb 27, 3:56 PM_

Any chance you're in Toledo right now?

 **Cress**  
 _Feb 27, 4:09 PM_

What? No?

 **Thorne**  
 _Feb 27, 4:14 PM_

Too bad. :(

 **Cress**  
 _Feb 27, 4:16 PM_

Did you just assume that I'm at one airport out of 10k?

 **Thorne**  
 _Feb 27, 4:17 PM_

Cress, after so many random encounters I'd believe anything. ;)

 **Cress**  
 _Feb 27, 4:18 PM_

I guess you're right.

* * *

 **Thorne  
** _Mar 2, 11:22 AM_

Denver?

 **Cress**  
 _Mar 2, 11:29 AM_

Cheyenne.

 **Thorne**  
 _Mar 11, 9:48 AM_

Nashville?

 **Cress**  
 _Mar 11, 10:02 AM_

Lexington.

 **Thorne**  
 _Mar 15, 5:34 PM_

NY?

 **Cress**  
 _Mar 15, 5:40 PM_

Yes!

 **Thorne**  
 _Mar 15, 5:43 PM_

Seriously?  
:D  
JFK?

 **Cress**  
 _Mar 15, 5:44 PM_

La Guardia

 **Thorne**  
 _Mar 15, 5:45 PM_

Close enough. Wanna meet in the middle?

 **Cress**  
 _Mar 15, 5:46 PM_

Can't. Already on my way to boarding.

 **Thorne**  
 _Mar 15, 5:46 PM_

Boo Cress. Booooo.

 **Cress**  
 _Mar 15m 5:47 PM_

Sorryyyy!

 **Thorne**  
 _Mar 15, 5:47 PM_

;)

* * *

 **Thorne  
** _Mar 30, 8:10 PM_

Don't you think clapping at the end of a flight is just dumb?

 **Cress**  
 _Mar 30, 9:02 PM_

Um  
I guess? Never thought about it.  
Maybe they're just happy the pilot landed the plane safely?

 **Thorne**  
 _Mar 30, 9:29 PM_

But that's the point isn't it? it's their job to get me from point a to b in one piece. I don't clap if a cab driver does the same

 **Cress**  
 _Mar 30, 9:31 PM_

But it's easier for a cab driver to get you safely to your destination.

 **Thorne**  
 _Mar 30, 9:32 PM_

Ever taken a cab through NY? :P

 **Cress**  
 _Mar 30, 9:32 PM_

:P  
A pilot's qualifications are higher though.

 **Thorne**  
 _Mar 30, 9:41 PM_

A pilot's income is higher too ;) Nope, I refuse to clap for them doing their job

 **Cress**  
 _Mar 30, 9:41 PM_

Maybe people are just excited to arrive?

 **Thorne**  
 _Mar 30, 9:42 PM_

Still dumb

* * *

 **Thorne  
** _Apr 8, 4:48 PM_

How come you never message me? If you don't want me to write you you can just say so

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 8, 4:51 PM_

No! I'm sorry.  
I just never know what to say.

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 8, 4:52 PM_

Anything really ;)  
I'm at the barber waiting for my turn. save me from boredom!

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 8, 4:53 PM_

Ooh, a new haircut? What are you going to do? -excited-

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 8, 4:53 PM_

Haha, nothing as drastic as your haircut. ;) How come you cut it off?

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 8, 4:55 PM_

I didn't want to tbh.

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 8, 4:55 PM_

No?

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 8, 4:56 PM_

A kid sitting behind me thought it was fun to stick Bunchems in my hair. :(

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 8, 4:56 PM_

Bunchems?

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 8, 4:57 PM_

Yeah those funny (NOT!) plastic balls with spikes.

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 8, 4:57 PM_

Spikes? :O

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 8, 4:57 PM_

Not spikes.  
You can google them.  
But you can stick them together to make shapes. But apparently the kid thought it was more fun to put them in my hair and I had no way to detangle them. One of the stewardesses had to cut them loose.

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 8, 4:58 PM_

Oh no!  
Kids are the worst. :(

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 8, 4:58 PM_

This one at least. :(

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 8, 4:58 PM_

But on the bright side, you look amazing. ;)

 **Cress  
** _Apr 8, 5:00 PM_

...  
thank you

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 8, 5:00 PM_

I always think that if you have a pretty face, it's nicer not to have anything detract from it.

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 8, 5:01 PM_

thanks -blushes-

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 8, 5:02 PM_

Which is why I keep my hair so short. ;)

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 8, 5:02 PM_

Haha.  
Of course.

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 8, 5:03_

Speaking of which, it's my turn. Take care. And feel free to message me!

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 8, 5:03_

Will do! :)

—

 **Missed call (1) - Cress**

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 26, 10:30 PM_

Sorry, didn't mean to call

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 26, 10:39 PM_

Aw and here I was all excited

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 26, 10:40 PM_

Oh

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 26, 10:41 PM_

Since you still haven't messaged me ;)

 **Cress**  
 _Apr 26, 10:41 PM_

I know :/ Busy week. Sorry but I'm off to bed now. Need to wake up early tomorrow.

 **Thorne**  
 _Apr 26, 10:42 PM_

I won't keep you then  
Good night :)

 **Cress  
** _Apr 26, 10:43_

Thanks.  
Good night.

* * *

 **Thorne  
** _May 4, 2:26 PM_

-shudders-  
The weather in Philly sucks  
Glad I have your scarf with me ;)

 **Cress**  
 _May 4, 2:27 PM_

Oh, I'm in Philadelphia too!

 **Thorne**  
 _May 4, 2:27 IM_

No way!

 **Cress**  
 _May 4, 2:28 PM_

Way. ;) But my flight is in twenty minutes so I'm already at the airport.

 **Thorne**  
 _May 4, 2:29 PM_

Shucks!  
Which gate are you at?

 **Cress**  
 _May 4, 2:29 PM_

A11  
I don't think you'd make it.

 **Thorne**  
 _May 4, 2:30 PM_

Don't know if I don't try. ;)  
I'll take the chance.  
Let's see if I can make good on that coffee

 **Cress**  
 _May 4, 2:30 PM_

Oh  
Really you don't have to hurry

 **Thorne**  
 _May 4, 2:31 PM_

You don't want me to come by?

 **Cress**  
 _May 4, 2:31 PM_

I do  
But it's not like we have time for anything really

 **Thorne**  
 _May 4, 2:32 PM_

I know.  
But hey, maybe luck will be on my side and your flight gets delayed. ;)

 **Cress**  
 _May 4, 2:32 PM_

So, for luck to be on your side, I would have to be unlucky? :O

 **Thorne**  
 _May 4, 2:33 PM_

Ah  
Not fair I agree  
but yes. ;)

 _2:35 PM_

okay on my way  
don't board yet!

 **Cress**  
 _May 4, 2:35 PM_

Okay

 **Thorne  
** _May 4, 2:36 PM_

Hang on

 **Cress**  
 _May 4, 2:36_

Thorne this is nice and all  
But we can have the coffee another time.

 **Thorne**  
 _May 4, 2:37 PM_

Who knows when that will be  
I'm at B6

 **Cress  
** _May 4, 2:40 PM_

They just called my flight.  
Thorne?  
I'm sorry but I have to board

 **Thorne  
** _May 4, 2:45 PM_

I'm here

 **Cress**  
 _May 4, 2:50 PM_

So sorry. :(  
Maybe another time?

 **Thorne**  
 _May 4, 2:51 PM_

Sure. It was worth the try. :)  
Have a good flight.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Sorry for the long break between updates. I was (still am tbh) in a writing funk. I'm I can update the next drabble faster though. After all, after so many missed chances, they should meet again at some point, don't you think? ;)_  
 _I had always planned to write a drabble that consists entirely of text messages (as someone in the reviews predicted quite correctly) and would like to do it again in the future. But then, I will forego putting the date and time and focus on the names because that took way too long. :P_  
 _This time, I won't thank_ lovelunarchron _for betareading because she had practically nothing to do BUT i will thank her for kicking my butt so I had to post this drabble. Without her, I would have procrastinated for a bit longer._  
 _Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter and take the time to review. Thank you._


	15. Chapter 15

Thorne had a splendid evening.

 _Glamour_ was the new exciting restaurant in town and Thorne had finally managed to get a table for two. The food had been excellent and his date was going perfectly.

He knew exactly what stories to tell and was pleased when Luisa giggled at just the right moments. Twirled a dark lock around her finger. Shook her head when she laughed so the dangly earrings caught the light. Brushed her fingers against his hands oh so innocently.

If it went according to Thorne's plans their touches wouldn't stay innocent for long. Luisa had made no secret where she expected their night to lead to.

Yes, everything was perfect and just the way he had planned for this day to go.

"So, is the birthday boy ready to leave?"

Indeed it was his birthday. Not that Thorne needed an excuse to feel special but he liked to extra-pamper himself on his special day nonetheless.

He reached for his glass. "Is it time for my present?"

Luisa nodded eagerly. "But I might need your help to ... unwrap it," she told him with batted eyelashes. Luisa was one of those women who never needed to do much to keep a man's interest. Her brand of sexiness had no subtlety—whichhad its own charm, Thorne found.

"I'm always happy to help," he told her with a smile that he had perfected for situations like these.

"Let me just quickly go to the bathroom." She left the table, hips swaying enticingly from side to side. Thorne's eyes followed her, appreciating the view she offered him, until she was out of sight.

He quickly paid for their meal and checked his messages while he waited. A few more birthday wishes he would answer tomorrow. Some missed calls. And then ...

Cress, May 22nd, 9:53pm

 _Hi Thorne. I'm in L.A atm. I have a few hours to spare, any pointers as to where I could go for dinner?_

Cress, May 22nd, 9:55pm

 _Or are you by any chance in town too?_

Cress, May 22nd, 10:21pm

 _Okay, found a place. Have a nice evening. Until next time. :)_

Thorne stared at the short messages, reading them over and over.

Cress was in L.A. For once, they were in the same city at the same time with neither of them having to hurry to make their flight or meeting. They had tried to keep in touch but never managed to actually make good on their promise to meet. Walkways and departure halls - that's all they had so far.

But now, she was here. And would stay here for a few hours apparently.

Thorne had always prided himself on his luck. He didn't feel so lucky now.

He considered his options. No sane man would blow an amazing date with a stunning woman that was clearly into him - heck, they were practically on the way to his bedroom - for ... well, for what? A quick dinner with someone he sometimes met randomly at some airport or another? It made no sense.

Thorne had a very specific idea of how his evening would go: Fantastic food with the hot stewardess who was more than willing to accompany him to his apartment. And Thorne definitely had a thing for hot stewardesses.

No, ditching Luisa would be crazy. And Thorne was not crazy.

Luisa came back with her enticing smile. "Are you ready to go?"

Or maybe he was. "Actually ..."

* * *

 _Kufra_ was by far not as high-class or chic as _Glamour,_ which had been packed. On the contrary, it looked a bit shabby, with only a few people milling around. It was certainly not a place Thorne would have usually spent his birthday at.

But none of it mattered when he saw the small blonde waving at him from her table with a broad grin. She wore a cute striped sundress, a welcome difference to her usual business ensemble.

He greeted her with a quick hug. "Fancy seeing you here."

She nodded excitedly, making her frizzy curls bounce. "I can't believe you made it. Or that I made it. I mean that we're both in the same city for once." She took a deep breath. "I'm glad we're both here."

Thorne laughed at her nervousness. She was endearing. "Me too." Thorne helped her get back into her chair and took the one across from her.

"I know it was kinda on short notice. I hope you didn't have other plans and I messed them up?" she asked earnestly, her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

A smile played on Thorne's lips as he considered the question. "No, you didn't mess up any plans," he opted to say. And when she beamed at him, he couldn't help but add, "Actually, there isn't anywhere I would rather be at the moment."

And as the evening progressed, Thorne was surprised to find that it was true.

* * *

 **A/N** : _This drabble was prompted by lovelunarchron. She asked for a TWMA drabble where Thorne was about to hook up with someone else but got distracted by Cress. So I put my spin on it. And since it had been LLC's birthday when I wrote it, I had to make it Thorne's birthday too._

 _The next drabble will be a continuation of this one, so you'll get to see how their night out will progress. I hope you liked it and leave me a review. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _This drabble continues the meeting of Cress and Thorne from the last chapter. The next two drabbles too would be a continuation of the same night - after 15 chapters of quick, random encounters, I wanted my babies to finally have some time together. I hope you'll like it and you'll take the time to review. :)_

* * *

"... and that's how Cinder and I ended up in custody."

"No!"

"Yes. We had to stay for two hours in a cell with a drunk Popeye, an even drunker Hamlet and a whole bunch of rowdy Avengers until Officer Reed - who obviously had a thing for me —"

"Obviously," Cress said with a knowing smile as she took another sip of her drink.

Thorne winked at her before continuing. "— had to let us go. And all that over a lightsaber prop for Halloween."

Cress burst into laughter as she imagined Thorne and his friend dressed up as Han Solo and Luke Skywalker stuck in a cell on Halloween.

"It still sounds like was a fun night."

"It was," he agreed. "Hey, next time you should tag along. You could be Leia!" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Resting her chin in her hand, Cress considered his idea, pleased by his invitation and future plans that involved them meeting again. "I never thought I was much of a Leia though. She was a leader and rebel and could shoot. I'm sure I would have just hidden somewhere instead of fighting."

"I find that hard to believe." Thorne shrugged. "But anyway, what else is Halloween for if not for donning a costume and being someone else for a night?"

"I never considered that."

"What were you last year then?"

Cress hesitated, wondering if her costume would sound silly to him. It certainly wasn't as cool as his Star Wars themed costumes with his friend. "Tinkerbell," she mumbled.

Thorne didn't miss a beat. "That's hot."

She chuckled. "Not really."

"Sure. Shows a lot of leg." He glanced around the small table they were sitting at and took a look at her legs. "And your legs are definitely worth showing."

Cress felt a blush creeping up her cheeks at his compliment. She wasn't used to guys being so flirty with her. She had trouble coming up with a response. "I wouldn't know," was all she could say, too shy for anything else. She wished she had a sexy response ready. She still filed his compliment away for her next moving walkway dream sequence.

"Trust me, Cress, I know. I'm a connoisseur," he told her with a wink.

That Cress could easily believe.

"We could switch to dressing up as Tinkerbell and Captain Hook though." He grimaced. "Not the weird Disney version though. More something cool like Captain Jack Sparrow. That's my kinda pirate."

"You would want to match costumes?"

He shrugged but suddenly looked uncomfortable at the idea. "As long as I get to be a Captain ..." Glancing at his watch, he asked, "Say, when's your flight again?"

She quickly checked her smartphone, slightly taken aback. "Um, in three hours." Had she said something wrong?

Thorne sighed. "Then I guess we should go. It wouldn't do to miss your flight." He gestured for the waiter. "LAX is a nightmare even for domestic flights."

Cress nodded since she knew that too. Still, it felt like a very abrupt way to end the evening.

As if sensing the change in mood, Thorne reached over to grasp her hand lightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just thought it would be weird to make plans when really, we've only met by coincidence so far." He gave her hand a slight squeeze, catching Cress off-guard with the slight caress that followed. "Even if ..."

Her throat dry, Cress hardly managed to get the next words out. "Even if?"

He looked at her intently, taking Cress's breath away. She couldn't remember anyone ever looking at her like this... as if the rest of the world had faded away, leaving nothing but Cress. And even though the thought should have scared her, it didn't. She didn't feel uncomfortable being the sole center of his attention. And boy, did he make her feel like she was.

But then he dropped her hand and shook his head. "Nothing. Just saying, I doubt making plans would work out for us. Anyway, we really should get going." A cocky grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Unless you want to stay the night?"

As Cress opened her mouth to answer (though what she would've said she wasn't sure) the waiter came. It gave Cress a few moments to gather her wits.

Because honestly? She wasn't exactly sure her answer would have been 'no'.

"Shall we?"

Thorne helped her up and used one hand to lead her out of the restaurant, the other grabbing her suitcase for her. Together, they made their way towards the street where Cress hoped she would find a cab, when he crossed the street towards a car. Only when he opened the trunk to store her suitcase, did it dawn on her that he intended to drive her to the airport.

"Um, Thorne, you don't have to drive me. I can find a cab." She pointed towards the main street where a few cabs drove past.

"I don't mind." He walked around the car to open the door for her, when his smile faltered. "Unless you don't want me to, of course. If you're uncomfortable being with me in a car ..."

"No! I just didn't want to impose." She quickly took a seat. "Thank you."

He looked relieved. "You're welcome."

And with that, Cress climbed into the car, happy for a few more moments with Thorne.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : _Apologies, everyone, that drabble should have been up yesterday but FFN had a glitch and didn't upload the new chapter. Anyway, I hope you like where the story is going so far and take the time to review. Thank you. :)_

* * *

Thorne had decided to pick the scenic route for the drive to LAX airport and drove along the coast. Around them, the beats from various clubs and bars carried over, mixed with the jovial (and often drunken) cheers from the party-goers. Everything was illuminated in a myriad of colors with only the black of the sea remaining dark except for a few sprinkled dots of lights.

It seemed like a wonderful night and Cress was sad that she had to leave. She knew well enough that Thorne had only been joking about her spending the night, but she couldn't help imagining a scenario in which she would have taken him up on the offer. She could feel the familiar blush spreading on her cheeks and quickly turned her head so he wouldn't notice.

"Everything alright?" Unfortunately for her, Thorne was more perceptive than she would have liked. "You're so quiet."

Cress had always been quiet by nature so it was strange for her to think that for him, it was unusual. Then again, she had been a bit more daring around him, approaching him and talking freely to him whereas with others she knew even better, she was more shy and reserved.

But now she had to come up with a response that didn't involve her fantasies. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Of course he would ask. Cress kept her eyes firmly out the window. "The beach." Yep, that was safer. Still true but not as embarrassing. "I travel so much and I always hope to see something of the city I'm in but I hardly get the chance."

"I know what you mean. Business traveling isn't like a vacation unfortunately."

Cress shook her head. "It's not just that. It's like all the cities blur together. I might as well be in Houston for all the beach views I got here."

Thorne glanced over at her. "You sound bitter."

Cress's hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention."

"Don't apologize. I didn't mean anything by it."

"But you're right. I don't even remember the last time I was at the beach. I don't even mean the whole package - swimming, tanning, relaxing." She sighed. "Right now, I would be happy just to poke my toe into the sand."

There was a long pause and Cress wondered if what she told him made her seem whiny. She hadn't intended to complain to him like that but somehow, the words had tumbled out of her.

Suddenly, Thorne shifted lanes, not caring about the honks that followed his maneuver. Cress gripped the sides of her seat as he sped along.

"Um, Thorne, I thought we were going to the airport? You know ... my flight ...?"

"Don't worry, we'll get there in time. I'm sure we have five minutes to spare for a short trip to the beach." He swerved into a small driveway and parked there, only a few meters from the beach, and he turned to her. "If only for a well-deserved toe-poking beach experience."

His grin was so disarming that Cress couldn't even think to protest.

They left the car and walked together to where the driveway led to the beach. The breeze from the sea was chilly but the goosebumps on Cress's arms had only partly to do with the cold. Most of it was because of the man walking next to her.

It was spontaneous and (she couldn't help it) romantic. The air seemed to suddenly vibrate with an excited tension as they made their way down the shore. It was dark and they had parked next to a dingy boathouse but still, the gesture alone made Cress's skin tingle.

"You're cold?" Thorne inspected her bare arms with some concern. "Didn't you bring a jacket?"

Cress rubbed her arms, not daring to mention that she wasn't exactly cold but what else could she do? "I have one in my suitcase. I thought it would be warmer, so I packed this sundress. It's L.A. so I wanted to wear something fitting."

Thorne nodded appreciatively. "Good choice, it's a pretty dress. Still, we're only in May. It's California, not the Caribbean." And with that, he shrugged off his leather jacket and laid it over her shoulders.

It was way too big on her but that was to be expected. The warm leather carried the fresh scent of his cologne and mixed with the salty tang of the sea, Cress became slightly lightheaded.

"You don't have to—" she started but Thorne interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, yes, I know, I don't have to give you my jacket. Believe me, Cress, I'm aware." He grabbed the lapels of the jacket, closing it a bit more firmly for her. But his hands didn't leave the leather and Cress was suddenly aware that they were standing closer to each other than they ever had before.

Neither of them moved for some tense seconds, filled with longing.

Slowly, Thorne bent down until Cress could fill his breath tickling her cheek. Cress's heart thumped loudly in her chest in anticipation of the kiss that was surely to come and which she had been waiting for for a long, long time. Neck craning, she looked up at Thorne, his eyes almost dazed as they flickered to her lips.

One of his hands left the lapel of his jacket, traveling up and up until he cradled her cheek and she could feel him playing with the short locks of her hair.

Cress's eyes fluttered close.

"Cress ..." He was so close that she could feel him say her name on her skin rather then hear it.

But then he sighed, deeply, and leaned his forehead against hers. Cress opened her eyes in question but could only see the bridge of his nose and his eyes drawn shut. "Cress, I hate to say it but ... you have a flight to catch. And I don't want to start something that I would like to have more time for. Like, a lot more time," he said and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh," was all she could say, unable to hide her disappointment. He was right of course. She needed to catch her flight but still, it was frustrating. She had fantasized about kissing him more than once and who wouldn't? He was a good-looking man, smart, and funny and she had desperately wanted to kiss him.

At least, she could console herself with knowing that he wanted to kiss her too.

She nodded and Thorne's forehead left hers. Suddenly Cress felt cold despite the leather jacket.

He smiled down at her, though she could detect some barely concealed disappointment. "Okay, so let's do what we're here to do."

She had no idea what he meant, until he pointed down to her feet. When Cress understood, she couldn't help but laugh, but she dutifully pulled off her sandal and poked her toe into the sand.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Flight AA838 to Chicago is now boarding. All passengers please proceed to Gate 2._ "

"Ah, too be back so soon." Thorne made a show of breathing in the stale airport air.

"Did you miss it?"

Thorne thought about it but then shrugged. He liked traveling; it was one of the perks of his job and the reason he picked it in the first place. He was rarely at home but he still enjoyed staying in L.A. too, if only because it gave him a chance to catch up with Cinder. "Not going to for two more days," he said simply and Cress nodded.

She was still wearing his leather jacket, though it was so big it almost swallowed her. Something about the sight twisted his insides uncomfortably.

Thorne always prided himself on his gentlemanly manners but it was rare for him to actually give away his favorite leather jacket. He wasn't a fan of carrying the perfumes of the women he dated. But he wasn't dating Cress, not really.

So what had come over him at the beach? Oh, he knew well enough what had came over him, a few drinks with someone as pretty as Cress ... yeah, he was well aware why he had almost kissed her.

Still, it had been a sudden impulse he had almost given in to. Thorne didn't like hopeless pursuits and he had nothing to gain from a quick roadside kiss ... right? Then again, that he ditched Luisa to meet Cress had defied any common sense too.

He stole a glance at Cress, not quite sure what to make of the evening. If Cress shared any of his turbulent thoughts, he couldn't tell. Thorne decided to do what he usual did with thoughts that led nowhere: Shake them off and focus on other things.

They easily made their way through the airport, both knowing the direction to the right gate by heart. It was still strange to be in an airport without actually being the one to fly.

"Where will you go next?" Cress asked.

Thorne had to think a few seconds. "Cleveland. Then Washington. You?"

"Charlotte." There was an almost wistful expression on her face. "Seems like we won't see each other then. It was still nice."

"It was." They stood a bit awkwardly in front of the check-in. There had been so much easy conversation and sizzling tension between them before, so what had changed? Thorne didn't like the way they were parting but what else could he do? He rubbed his chin in thought, thinking he might have wasted a good opportunity.

And Thorne never liked missing out on good opportunities.

"I should go." Cress pointed to the check-in, interrupting his thoughts. "Thank you for spending the evening with me."

"My pleasure." He gave her his best smile as he pulled her into a hug, even though in situations like these, he usually would go for a showy kiss on the hand or a flirty line. But this way he could linger a few more moments. Not long enough for his liking though.

He only reluctantly let go when Cress grabbed her suitcase. "I should go." Her face adorably flushed. "But maybe we'll see each other soon."

"Um, Cress?"

She turned to him expectantly. "Yes?"

"My jacket?" At her blank look, he pointed at the leather jacket she was still wearing. "Don't even think about stealing it."

He laughed when she stumbled back, blushing profusely and muttering apologies as she shook off the leather jacket and handed it to him. "I really forgot about it, sorry."

"No worries." He took the jacket and shrugged in on, not minding the sweet flowery scent that clung to it. He was distracted by the way her nose crinkled, noticing just a hint of freckles underneath the make-up. It had been too dark on the beach to see them, and he was intrigued by how she might look without make-up.

He was once again struck by how close they were standing and, just like before, he couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted more. More than just a few random encounters.

He wanted more from _Cress_.

The brightness from the overhead lights was a far cry from the soft lights that had flickered over her face and the airport lacked the intimacy they had shared on the beach.

And still, all the reasons why he shouldn't kiss her, which had sounded so logical before, didn't seem too logical anymore.

Actually, they sounded downright dumb.

"Oh, screw it."

"Excu—" But whatever Cress wanted to say, was lost when he leaned down ... and kissed her.

And kissed her.

And _kissed_ her.

Who knew when else he would get the opportunity, after all?

Thorne still took it slow, almost chaste.

Almost.

His hands ran over the smooth fabric of her dress, his fingertips just tracing above the seams in the back and feeling her warm skin beneath. If Cress was surprised by his sudden change of mind, Thorne was pretty sure she didn't mind now—if her own wandering hands were anything to go by.

Always aware that they were in public, Thorne still allowed their kisses to have a sense of urgency. When her lips parted, Thorne tasted the lingering flavor of wine like remains of a wonderful evening.

He allowed himself a few more moments, trying to memorize the feel of her lips and skin, before he slowly let go. The whimper that escaped her told him that giving into that kiss had been the right decision.

And stroked his ego of course.

Especially since Cress looked so positively dazed that he couldn't help placing a small peck on her cheek. "So much for taking our time, eh?"

She grinned up at him. "I don't mind."

Thorne chuckled. "You don't seem like you do. And neither do I." He scratched his chin, his eyes wandering to the security line where a few familiar faces from the staff, Chien and Anthony, gave him the thumbs up and pumped their fists into the air. Though tempted to return the gesture, he instead placed his hand on Cress's lower back and lead her towards the security line. "Too bad we really don't have time for more."

Cress handed the suitcase to Chien for inspection. When she turned to Thorne, he was surprised when she raised on her toes and pressed another light kiss on his cheeks. "Thanks for a wonderful evening, Thorne," she said, her voice low enough that only he could hear her.

A faint blush grazed her cheeks as she stared up at him.

It was a familiar enough reaction to a familiar enough scenario. What he wasn't prepared for was his own reaction when Cress finally bade him farewell and left through the security.

Because for the first time, Thorne felt a bit of regret at having to stay behind.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thanks to everyone still reading it and lovelunarchron for betareading. Tbh, for the longest time, the chapter didn't include Cress and Thorne kissing until suddenly ... they did. ;) I hope you liked it and take the time to review._


	19. Chapter 19

After half an hour of the line moving in snail-pace, Cress took a relieved breath when finally another check-in counter opened—and almost gagged at the stench.

The man in front of her smelled like a basket full of old onions and it mixed unpleasantly with the heavy perfume of his wife or girlfriend. Cress turned discreetly to the side to escape the smell but those few inches could hardly save her from the strong odor.

It was impossible to focus on anything else and even though she would be stuck in line for surely another 20 minutes, she didn't feel like taking out her crossword puzzle. Or popping in her earbuds (right now it would be more tempting to stuff them into her nostrils) and listen to some music. Even her favorite daydreams didn't come easily to help her escape the onion-scented reality she was stuck in.

"You have to make sure they change the seats, babe!"

There was an annoyed grunt. "Stop telling me. I know that!"

"You tell them that they made a mistake and we won't accept the seating arrangements as they are!"

Unable to tune out the women's shrill voice, Cress wanted to sigh deeply but thought better of it when she remembered the smell (instead she exhaled only ever so slightly). If they made a scene, it would take even longer for her to board.

"Seriously, who would even think about leaving a free seat when two people book a flight? I don't want to sit next to some weirdo. I want to sit next to you, babe!" she whined, her heavy bracelets clinking together as she fanned herself with the tickets. "And I want the window seat! So 64A for me, 64B for you and whoever has the ticket for 64B can get lost."

Cress froze. Her seat number was the 64B! She would be stuck between Mr. Onion and Mrs. Whiny Brat. And even if Cress would offer to switch seats, she would still sit next to the smelly guy for at least six hours!

She jealously looked over to the counters for the business class—there, naturally, was no line and no onion-smelling passenger. No, everything was smooth and efficient, clean and (what Cress assumed) pleasantly scented. The few—immaculately dressed—passengers quickly came and went on their way, free to spend a few extra minutes that the poor people flying coach probably wouldn't have.

That's when she spotted a just-as-immaculately-dressed, familiar-looking guy making his way towards one of the check-ins of the business class, chatting with some stewardess.

She slowly lowered the hand she had raised in greeting. She hadn't realized that Thorne was rich enough to book business class flights. She had always assumed that he, like her, would fly coach. Suddenly she felt silly not knowing more about him.

Handsome, smart, kind and now rich—Cress's heart plummeted at the thought that now, more than ever, he really _was_ out of her league. Chiding herself for even entertaining the thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility their many chance encounters would turn into something more. What was there really aside from some random meetings and few exchanged text messages?

Though there had been a kiss. A passionate, knee-weakening, earth-shattering kiss.

A kiss worth waiting for.

Not knowing what to do, Cress slowly turned away so he wouldn't spot her and she pretended to check her suitcase's zipper and luggage tag.

"Ha, I thought it was you."

An unladylike squeak escaped Cress, causing several people to turn her heads at her, including the couple in front of her who eyed her with matching sneers on their faces. Face flushed from embarrassment, Cress reluctantly turned to a sheepish Thorne.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright. I just didn't expect ... um, you."

He held up his hand over his heart as if wounded. "After all those encounters, you didn't expect me?" He broke out in a grin. "Should I be glad that you haven't forgotten me yet?"

He seemed as jovial as always. Nothing indicated they had shared a passionate kiss - or as passionate as a kiss at an airport in front of the security staff could be.

Five weeks had passed since then. The few messages they had sent back and forth never touched their kiss either. Instead, it was the usual polite small talk - inquiries as to where they were and where they would go next. So far, there hadn't been any more chance encounters.

But no, Cress hadn't forgotten Thorne. But she had asked herself a few times if he had forgotten her.

An attractive guy who was both gentleman and flirt, who was surrounded by beautiful stewardesses at every airport and, on top of that, was rich enough to fly business class? Yes, he was totally pining for Cress.

Not.

Instead of answering, she shrugged a bit helplessly, acutely aware that the couple in front of her were following every word they said with ardent curiosity.

Not taking much notice of her silence, Thorne tried to take a peek at Cress's boarding pass. "So, where are you off to now?"

"Boston."

"No way!" He bumped her shoulder, obviously excited. "Me too. Well, the first flight, and then I have to catch the next plane to Philadelphia. Could it be?" He grabbed her hand and lifted it up as he checked the flight number. Then he looked at her, eyes wide and expression serious. "Cress!"

She startled. "Yes?"

A long pause. "Cress ... we're on the same plane," he said with a wondrous tone. Then he broke in a grin. "Airplane buddies!"

He raised his hand for a high-five and Cress obliged awkwardly. Airplane buddies wasn't what she had in mind as a relationship status for the two of them.

And Cress was in the economy, Thorne in the business class—they might as well be on different airplanes.

But Thorne was still happy as he checked her ticket once more. "Hm, let's see where you're sitting ... 64B. A bit far away but I can come—"

"What?! You have 64B?" The shrill voice of the woman before her caused several heads to turn in their direction. She whirled around to face Cress, towering over her in her stilettos. "If you think you can sit between me and my boo"—she pointed to herself and the smelly guy—"you have another thing coming!"

"Um ..." Cress felt herself shrinking under the glare. "No worries, I'll gladly switch seats. I don't want to get between you and your, um... boo."

The woman squinted her eyes as if to gauge if Cress was making fun of her when Thorne chimed in. "Now that that's settled, could I speak to you for a second, Cress?"

He pointed to an area away from the waiting line which would mean Cress would lose her spot in the line. But then the smell of old onions wafted over to her and she didn't even care to object. What was a few more minutes of waiting after all?

* * *

 **A/N** : _Once again, the Santiagos make an appearance though in a different manner than in my other fic (where I liked them both a lot). We know next to nothing about them aside from Señor Santiago smelling like onions as Thorne recalls, so that's the thing I tend to use. :P I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your reviews so far and a special thanks as always to lovelunarchron for being an awesome beta! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

Cress stepped out of the line and Thorne held the barrier tape up for her. Together they made their way to a more or less secluded area next to a line of snack machines. Cress couldn't help but notice how under-dressed she was in comparison to Thorne in his sharp suit, the blazer casually draped over his arm and with his flawless hair.

Whenever she traveled for her job, she made sure to look her best too, especially if she didn't have any (or only very little) time at her hotel room before meeting her clients. But now, Cress was on her way back home and had no need to look professional. She had settled for loose, high-waist pants with a simple tank top tucked in; her pumps were stored in her suitcase and she strolled behind Thorne in a pair of ballerina flats that didn't do anything for her figure. She still hadn't gotten the hang of styling her bob, so it was a wild wavy mess, only barely tamed with a make-shift bun.

But when they made their way to the secluded area, Cress couldn't help but get her hopes just a little bit. Maybe the snack machines weren't the most romantic place for a few stolen kisses but then again, Cress wouldn't mind too much if it involved kissing Thorne. She had to catch herself before she lost herself in her favorite fantasies.

When Thorne turned around to scan the crowd before the check-in, Cress didn't think he looked like he was particularly in the mood for kissing though. But his grin was open and a tad boyish when he gave her his full attention, making Cress swoon a bit.

"So, seems like 64B isn't your lucky seat."

Cress shrugged. "Happens from time to time. At least they won't cut off my hair," she said, referencing the horrible flight awhile back. She would make a point to keep her bun out of reach just in case though.

It wasn't that Thorne could commiserate though. She doubted he would have the same troubles as her if he always flew in the business class. No wonder they never met on a flight.

When Cress raised her eyes to meet Thorne's, he considered her with a thoughtful expression. She wasn't used to the way he always looked at her. Many eyes passed over her but never Thorne's. It wasn't unnerving, not exactly. But she didn't know what to make of it, if he thought she was actually special or it was the way he studied everyone.

Her heart fluttered when he smiled, a bit softer this time. "It would be a shame to spend this flight apart, don't you think?" He took a step closer, his hand catching hers unexpectedly.

"A shame, yes," she answered dazedly when his thumb stroked over her ring finger lightly.

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Say, Cress, what would you say about getting engaged?"

What!? Had she heard him correctly? "Umm..."

He snapped his fingers, looping her arm in his. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Cress let herself be dragged along when Thorne bent to her ear. "That ring you wear—," he pointed discreetly to the one her father had given her for graduation and which she had worn since on the middle finger of her right hand,"—switch it to the ring finger on your left hand."

Cress's cheeks were burning as she took off her ring as inconspicuously as possible. Her fingers worked on their own accord because Cress's mind was running wild. Engagement? What was going on? Even in her wildest fantasies, Cress hadn't entertained the thought of getting engaged to Thorne. But he was confidently striding towards the check-in, leaving her no room to ask any questions. With every step they took towards the counter, Cress became more nervous.

The older lady behind the counter smiled at them amiably. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Ms. Tashmi," said with his usual flourish and a glance at the lady's name tag.

From a few counters down there was some commotion - unsurprisingly from Mr. and Mrs. Onion, as they probably terrorized some unlucky staff member.

Ms. Tashmi didn't seem fazed, her smile steady and kind. "May I have your boarding passes, please?"

"Gladly." Thorne took both his and Cress's boarding pass and handed them over. "However, there must have been a slight oversight. Probably on my part, though." He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"And how may I help you, Mr. Thorne?"

"You see, I booked both flights for my fiancée and myself next to each other but now my fiancée—," he pointed to Cress who waved her right hand to show the ring, hoping it was what Thorne expected her to do,"— is seated in 64B."

"I unfortunately can't just upgrade the second ticket, Mr. Thorne. Otherwise everyone would come and demand that I do that."

"Completely understandable," he acknowledged. "That's why I wanted to ask if you could maybe switch the seats?"

Cress was dumbfounded. He wanted to give her the fancy seat in the business class? She thought he wanted to share the flight. She wasn't sure if she should contribute anything but she really had no idea where Thorne was going with this.

Ms. Tashmi raised an eyebrow. "Switch seats?"

"Yes. We wouldn't want to be a bother but if my fiancée could sit in the business class that could be great. The trip is already stressful enough since she's going to meet my parents and I'm not exaggerating when I say that ..." Thorne trailed off when the shrill voice of Mrs. Onion carried over, loud enough that Cress pitied the poor staff member who had to deal with her.

A young girl in uniform with barely restrained emotions playing on her face ran up to Ms. Tashmi. "Ms. Tashmi, I have two passengers who booked a flight but are seated apart and I don't know what to do. They want to switch seat 64C with 64B." Cress's heart reached out to the girl who looked close to tears. She only knew too well how rude and scary the couple could be.

"64B?" Ms. Tashmi looked down at one of the tickets in her hands.

Thorne addressed the young woman. "That would be one of our seats. If it's any help, I'll gladly switch seats in any way that helps you. Don't you worry and tell the couple that everything is taken care of." His voice was soothing and when he winked at the girl she blushed and stammered some relieved thank-yous before she left.

Thorne turned to Ms. Tashmi again. "As you can see, I'll be no bother. But really, what kind of fiancé would I be if I let my girl sit in the economy class next to, well..." He waved in the general direction of the couple. He then leaned forward with an expression that turned Cress into a puddle and it wasn't even directed at her!

One hour later, Cress and Thorne boarded the plane together.

Business class.


	21. Chapter 21

"A glass of champagne?"

Thorne took two flutes from the ever-smiling flight attendant, handed one to Cress, and took a sip of the other. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Cress's wide-eyed gaze as she took in the luxury of business class. "Here, darling." He rather enjoyed their play-pretend of being engaged. This whole charade hadn't worked quite according to plan, but it had worked nonetheless. Still, credit where credit was due ... "To the couple from hell. Thanks for getting us into business class."

"To the couple from hell," Cress agreed, clinking his glass against his. There was a nervous smile on her lips though as she took a sip.

"Relax." He leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially into her ear, "Everything's fine. You're allowed to be here."

Standing so close to Cress, he caught the faintest hint of her scent – something flowery with the faintest hint of lemon. It took him right back to the night at the beach in L.A. Close to the sea, the lights of the city flickering around them, the spot secluded enough to make the whole world disappear. He should have kissed her there and not in the bright light of the terminal, in front of the security staff.

He had worried slightly that their first kiss hadn't been good enough. Thorne did like to think that he was a great kisser and knew how to seize those amazing moments where a kiss was just ... right.

But he hadn't been sure about the kiss he had shared with Cress. It had been spontaneous but maybe not in the right way. Not in the way that he usually practiced those 'spontaneous' kisses (that were usually a well-planned string of moments on Thorne's part).

That night though ... just when he thought he had missed his chance, Cress had been ... irresistible.

But now she was here, with him, and it didn't seem like he had screwed up his chances after all.

"I know." She took a deep breath. "It's hard to relax though. I'm really excited."

"Good. I'm all about having a great time and don't mind sharing," he told her with a wink to give his words a more playful touch. "Just remember, we're engaged and on our way to meet my parents in case anyone asks." He doubted anyone would even know that this was the story he had told Mrs. Tashmi, but he guessed it would ease Cress's mind to fall back to that narrative.

He just finished his glass when a hand settled on his shoulder. "Hey, Thorne, good to see you."

Thorne swiveled around, a grin on his face. "Kai, my man!" He shook the other guy's hand before turning Cress to make introductions. "Cress, this is Kai. My favorite flight buddy—aside from you, of course," he added, though 'buddy' wasn't the way he would use to describe Cress. Not least because this was their first time actually flying together. "Kai, this is Cress."

"His fiancée," Cress added happily, if slightly mumbled. She did that funny thing again where she waved her left hand with her ring as if to prove her point.

Thorne had to give it to Kai, he caught himself pretty quickly.

After gaping at Cress in slack-jawed confusion for about five seconds, that is.

For that alone, Thorne could have kissed Cress right there. If he knew that this could be so much fun, he would have gotten fake engaged years ago. Add that to probably tons of other advantages that might bring.

Giving a small cough, Kai reached out to shake Cress's hand. "Very happy to meet you, Cress. And congratulations on the ... engagement." He turned to Thorne, an eyebrow raised in a question he didn't dare ask. "To the both of you. We should catch up. Seems a lot has been going on in your life."

Hardly suppressing a snicker, Thorne agreed. "Definitely."

The flight attendant led them to their seats with Thorne offering Cress the window seat. He could feel Kai's gaze on them as he took his own seat one row behind them across the aisle. Thorne probably had to set the record straight at some point.

Thorne ordered a whiskey. Cress after some recommendations settled on a margarita. He could still feel her trepidation at asking for any of the amenities business class had to offer and ordered several things for the both of them. She should enjoy her flight as much as possible.

* * *

 **A/N:** _My thanks to_ kanouchi _for all the time she spends on correcting my stories!_ ^.^


	22. Chapter 22

Cress was in heaven.

She leaned back in the spacious seat that she never wanted to leave again. The flight attendant took this as a cue to ask her if she had been happy with her meal and if she could take the dishes away and did she need anything else?

But Cress had been thoroughly happy with her drinks, the fruits, the fabulous lasagna, and the strawberry cheesecake. Thorne had offered her a few bites of his own beef filet and chocolate mousse, which had been amazing as well. Especially when he had fed her the bites, making her feel as though they were actually engaged, or at least a couple. It was nice to play pretend and Cress didn't want her mood ruined by the fact that it was really just that. Pretend.

Thorne exchanged a few words with Kai, allowing her to take in more of the amazingness that was business class. The late hour meant that the lights were dimmed, and usually, she would at least try to nap a little, but now she didn't want to miss anything.

She couldn't resist experimenting with the different buttons for her seat, figuring out what they did. And boy, they did more than just recline. No, those seats could be adjusted to an unbelievable degree of comfort. The head rest that was usually a tad too high for her could be lowered, the footrest could be raised so she was lying almost as comfortably as in her own bed. Even her lumbar section got nicely supported.

It was a dream.

Especially with the man next to her.

Thorne pushed the same buttons, slowly lowering himself beside her. The lights over their seats turned off automatically when the seats were in that position, and with only the faintest trace of light falling on his face, he looked just like he had on the beach all those weeks ago.

Back when they had almost kissed.

"Hey." His voice was low so only she could hear him.

Cress turned to her side, yet another luxury the seat afforded her. "Hey."

When he turned to the side too, it struck Cress that even with those big comfortably chairs, they were closer to each other than they had been in a while. It made her heart race in a nice way.

"How do you like it so far?"

"Do you even need to ask? It's amazing." Then she decided to slowly approach the topic that had been on her mind the whole evening. "So, business class is pretty normal for you?"

A one-shouldered shrug. "You get used to everything after a while but it's still, as you said, amazing."

"Okay." She bit her lip, not sure how to proceed. She could hardly come out and ask him how rich he was... right? "So, what is it you do for a living? If you don't mind me asking," she added quickly.

He grinned. "What, you're just into me for my money? I knew it."

"No!" Cress cried, clapping her hand to her mouth, horrified. But no one seemed to take notice. She lowered her voice and Thorne had to inch closer to hear her. "That's not what I meant. I was just curious, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for." Thorne's eyes twinkled with amusement. "But I have to disappoint you. I still have to work quite a bit before I get rich."

"I'm not disappointed," she mumbled. Cress doubted Thorne could do anything to disappoint her. A thought occurred to her. Maybe Thorne had talked himself into business class, like he had done for her? "What do you do then?"

"You know how people test flights and hotels and review them to improve the service for regular guests?" Cress nodded and he brushed a strand back that had fallen into her face. "That's what I do. Just for business class. So, I get sent on business class flights, and to higher-rated hotels, who usually provide rooms for conferences as well as spas and gyms to relax; I travel, see how the service is, and let my company know if it's adequate for their clientele."

"Wow." Cress had thought he was a businessman of sorts but this surprised her. "It sounds like fun, so much traveling around and testing hotels and everything. You test outside the US too?"

"Not yet, no. That's what I'm working towards though." He wagged his finger at her. "It's not just fun though. I'm not just flying around, getting pampered. I have to pay attention to every little detail and document everything. Then I have to prepare presentations, so the hotel owners or airlines know how to improve their services for their pompous and spoiled business clients." He puffed up his chest in a comical way that made her giggle.

"But you're treated like every guest?"

"Yes."

"And you don't need to pay for anything?"

"Nope."

"Not even the gym? What about food? Or room service?"

He grinned wider. "Nope, that's all part of the job."

Cress still thought it didn't exactly sound like a lot of work. "And you get paid for that?"

"I do."

"That's ... wow. I can't believe a job like that exists. It sounds amazing!"

He shrugged but she could see a faint smile. "It has its perks." Thorne scooted closer until they were only separated by the faint gap between their seats. "What about you? I still like the idea of you being a spy. It's kinda hot."

Cress blushed. "Now I feel my job is not very exciting in comparison."

"I didn't say that." His finger twirled a lock of her hair and his voice dropped a little. "But it doesn't matter what you do. I'm pretty sure it will be hot either way."

"I don't think that's true."

"No? Try me. Any job can be sexy if you think about it," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Umm." That wasn't the kind of conversation she imagined herself having being so close to Thorne. _Lying_ so close to Thorne. "Teacher?"

He gave her a pointed look. "Please, you as a teacher? Definitely sexy. Too easy. Next."

Cress thought back to her usually old, usually not very sexy teachers she'd had over the years and wasn't sure she agreed. "Librarian?" was the next thing that came to her mind.

Raising an eyebrow, Thorne argued. "Everyone knows librarians always read the kinkiest stuff."

That was definitely news to Cress. "Um. Zookeeper."

"Shows your animalistic side." He added a comic growl for effect.

Cress tried to make it a little harder then. "Butcher." That couldn't be sexy, right?"

But Thorne didn't miss a beat. "A whole profession dedicated to handling meat? Yeah, try again."

Cress broke into laughter she hardly managed to muffle with her hand as to not to disturb the other passengers and butterflies started fluttering in her stomach when he joined in. He was funny and, surprisingly considering the topic, not crude. Just warm and witty.

And gorgeous. His eyes were bright and his whole face alight with a smile that made her melt into her seat.

"So, what sexy profession do you have?"

Oh right, he had been asking about her job. "I'm an ethical hacker."

Thorne's eyes got wide. "Right." A short pause. "Which is ...?"

She laughed. "Not so sexy, apparently. Basically, I'm assessing the security of computer systems, finding ways hackers could breach into the system in order to prevent that from happening. Or, if a security breach has already occurred, I trace it back to the source." When he didn't give any sign that he understood her, she elaborated. "I'm preventing hackers from hacking into company or government computers."

He scooted a little closer and now they were almost touching. "So, what you're saying is that you're kind of a spy?"

"It's not quite the same."

He ignored her objection. "It's hot, that's what it is." His voice dropped a little. "You catching all the bad guys. Are you wearing one of those headsets while you work? If you catch a hacker, do you interrogate them? Because let me tell you I've got some fantasies involving interrogation."

"Thorne!" Eyes wide, Cress lifted her head up a little so see if anyone was listening, but most passengers were already dozing and Kai seemed deeply engrossed in whatever he was working on on his laptop. Cress laid back down, her cheeks burning.

"See? I told you it would be sexy, no matter what you do."

"I'm not interrogating anyone though. And I don't wear a headset."

He shrugged. "Details." His eyes flickered to her lips. "I think we very much established that I've definitely got a thing for you, right?"

How was it that he could throw her off so completely, the way no man had ever done before? It's not as though guys had never approached Cress, but she usually attracted shy guys who found some pretense to get to know her - and then Cress never realized that they wanted to get to _know_ her.

But Thorne's directness she was completely unused to. He let her know exactly what was on his mind. And his self-confidence?

Irresistible.

"Yes." Her voice was barely more than a whisper but Thorne's smile told her that he had heard her.

"Good. I thought it was important to establish that."

Cress nodded, her eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips. "Very important," she agreed absentmindedly. Closing her eyes, she could still feel his breath tickling her cheek as he chuckled.

They both leaned into each other, crossing the little space they had left as their lips found each other.

Yes, Cress was definitely in heaven.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope everyone enjoyed a new chapter for TWMA. Many t_ _hanks to kiminicricket for doing a great job as a beta!_


End file.
